Russia Invades Scotland
by loverofnothing
Summary: Johnny is stuck in Russia after the world championships due to a massive storm. He then decides to go and spend a day looking at the Russian stadium, but what happens when he finds blood in one of rooms?
1. Exploring

Johnny walked around the Russian stadium finally getting a chance to look at and appreciate everything about the stadium. As he wandered around the halls recalling the events of the past world championships he was actually glad that his team had not beaten the Bladebreakers and taken their place. He knew his team would not have been strong enough to beat the Demolition boys and he was glad that they had been able to help them be able to beat the team. Back to the stadium, the main dish was big enough, holding something stupid like half a million people or just a few thousand under. Then there were about twenty dressing rooms, ten on either side of the dish, and each one came equipped with a private gym and a bathroom for any competing teams. How big were the events here? I mean, yeah the world championships are big, but how big were the Russian competitions? Anybody would have thought all of Russia was dying to compete, which they probably were.

But he didn't want to think about the people of Russia, he knew they weren't all bad people or out to take over the world. But going from what he saw from Boris and Kai's completely insane grandfather he didn't think very much of the people of Russia. Now he wasn't a stupid person, so he knew not to judge an entire group of people by one, or in this case two's, stupid mistakes and ideas on how the world should be. It's like thinking all German's were horrible and wanted to kill all Jews and anybody that was different. And Johnny didn't judge any German's before he knew them. Heck, he was friends with Robert who was practically German royalty! He knew not to judge people and he didn't, it's just the Russian's he had met weren't exactly amazing.

Boris, Voltare, completely insane, and they really did need some serious help in the mental department and they were just sad lonely men at the end of the day. Then there was Kai, he never showed any emotion and it wasn't often that he showed any signs of actually living. And his attitude was always moody or annoyed, even after they won the world championships he didn't celebrate for any longer than the party two nights ago. And finally, there were the Demolition boys. All very serious and moody. They were like, if it's possible, even more serious versions of Kai but slightly less insane versions of Boris and Voltare. But from those seven Russian's, anybody could understand why he was still a little sceptical about still being in their country.

Alas, the Scottish blader didn't have a choice. His plane back to Scotland had been delayed due to a storm. The championships had been won by the Bladebreakers two days ago and that night there had been a massive party at the Bladebreakers hotel for everybody who had been supporting them adults too. Then his plane was supposed to take of the next afternoon whilst everybody else's took off in the morning meaning that they had all just missed the storm whilst his had been cancelled because the storm rolled in. They didn't think the storm would last for too long, but it wasn't enough for Johnny. They had said it should be clear by tomorrow, but he wanted to be back home in Scotland. He actually missed their cold temperatures. Scotland was cold, but it wasn't nearly as cold as Russia, especially when it's approaching winter! He was ready to go home.

And that is what had brought him back to the Russian stadium. He was bored and nobody else was around so he thought why not? After the entire stadium was now under BBA control and since he was a registered blader within the company, he could freely walk around and take a look. He knew that it was a classic building that had been redone for the new and extreme sport. And because of his wealthy background he had been taught how to appreciate thing from the past and especially things that were amazing, like the stadium. All of the original architecture around the inside had been kept and it was amazing. Everything had an intricate Russian pattern or old sayings in the strange and complicated language. And Johnny knew Robert and Oliver were going to be so jealous of him when they heard about his private trip.

But he was also a very impatient person and he didn't always appreciate things because he became so easily bored. So he decided that he should check out some of the changing rooms and other facilities back there, see if they really did live up to their impressive reputation. He was going to go and see the Bladebreakers, one, because theirs was rumoured to have had a mini fridge stocked with food and also because one of them had left something and he had promised Mr Dickinson he would look for it. So he set off for the changing rooms that the new world champions had occupied only days before.

After a surprisingly short walk, he found himself in front of a heavy oak door that had a sign with the word Bladebreakers on it. He didn't hesitate upon entering; he walked in as if it were any other room he had been into before. But he did stop to admire the room. There were benches and lockers, a T.V that showed whatever match was on in the main stadium and, true to the rumours, there was a mini fridge, but it was unplugged so there was no food he could sneak. He then saw two doors and guessed they were the gym and the bathroom. He noticed that the walls were a rather dark colour and they gave of the feel that something bad was going to happen no matter what you did to try to avoid it. He then spotted something on the bench and laughed. He knew that Max had left something behind that was important, but he didn't think that it was his launcher! He knew the kid was forgetful, but the only thing worse than forgetting that would be forgetting your blade itself!

But he knew Max was a good kid, despite his bad memory and strange addiction to sugar. And after all he had been a part of the team that had stopped two completely psychotic Russian's trying to take over the world using mutated teenagers and bitbeasts. He grabbed the blader and shoved it into his pocket so as to make sure he wouldn't forget it when he left the arena later. He then thought since nobody was around he would be fine to take a look at the Demolition boys old dressing room too. After all, it's not like their sponsors owned it anymore and he was well within his legal rights to do so. If Mr Dickinson didn't want him to go in there then he would have told him. So he wandered over to the other side of the arena.

The walk to the other dressing rooms was much longer. He had entered the hallway rather quickly, but the Demolition boys' dressing room seemed to be placed as far away from the dish as they could get. He knew they liked their privacy and that they didn't want anybody to find out about their tactics or how they were really treated but he was getting fed up. He had been walking for almost ten minutes, and he still hadn't see the door with their team name on it! But he was curious, and his curiosity always got the better of his annoyance, anger and even impatience. So he continued his search for the Russian's dressing room.

He then realized that as he got further into the building everything seemed to grow darker and all of the shadows were much larger than they should have been. The walls were a dark grey colour that seemed to reflect the darkness rather than the small amount of light that did light the hallway. This then caused the shadows hidden in the corners to close in if he kept his eyes open for to long. And as he spotted the last door, he made sure to blink twice as often as to make sure the shadows didn't engulf him when he wasn't looking.

He then spotted the door with the words The Demolition Boys on it and he did begin to feel worried about what he might find inside. After hearing the harsh ways in which the Russian team was trained, he was sure there was going to be something drastically wrong with the room. He then reached out and grabbed the door handle and felt an icy chill rush through his body from his hand. But, as it always did, his curiosity got the better of him and he continued to turn the handle and pull the door open, another icy chill hit his body. But he wasn't about to stop when he was practically in the room.

The room was pitch black and had Johnny on edge, he let go of the door and began feeling along the walls for the light switch. He felt around a bit and then he felt something wet and slightly sticky on the wall. He then let fear creep into his mind. He could handle almost anything, except blood. It was the one and only thing known to man that could make him gag and, in extreme cases, throw up. He the pulled his hand back and using the, dim, light of the hallway he saw that there was crimson liquid all over his palm and he felt his stomach do a flip and he almost threw up on the spot. But now that he had seen the blood, he knew that he couldn't just walk away without turning the light on and having a look around.

He placed his hand back on the wall, and back onto the blood, and quickly found the light switch, which was also covered in blood, and he flipped it down. The light flooded the room and seemed to push away all of the shadows from the hallway that had been creeping up on him whilst he was preoccupied with the blood he had found. Johnny had to step back and blink a few times before he could look back. The room was practically the same as the Bladebreakers except it had all of the teams past trophies and medals that they had won unfairly. There were benches, lockers, two doors a T.V and an even bigger fridge! Tyson was going to be jealous! And then he spotted something on the bathroom door that made his stomach do another flip, a bloody handprint. No doubt the same one that had turned off the lights.

And with that sight, Johnny was paralyzed. It was not all down to his fear it was also his curiosity. They were having a battle in his mind leaving his body to just stay ridged as he contemplated running back to his hotel room as fast as he could. Then all of his fear was pushed aside as he thought about what he would think if he saw himself. He would laugh for about a week. He was a McGregor after all, and they never walked away from anything unless there was the possibility of death, that was the one thing all McGregor's feared above all else. But this was not life or death, so he was going into that room, no matter how much blood there might be to go along with it.

And with all of his fears pushed from his mind, he stepped towards the bathroom door. It was painted a light blue and the soft colour made the slightly faded crimson blood stand out even more than it should have. But Johnny managed to keep his stomach from doing a flip as he placed his hand above the mark. He used the already bloody hand and knew that it wasn't going to look nice, and then a thought suddenly hit him. The blood was fresh, so fresh that it was as if somebody ran in only minutes before he had. So whoever had looked for refuge in the bathroom was most likely to still be there. But it still wasn't enough to stop him.

So with a deep breath he pushed the door open and carefully stepped in making sure he took in every detail of the room. It was white, or it was with a few splats of mud and maybe even blood. There was a bath, which was massive, there was a sink that looked like it was meant for washing baby animals, not washing a human beings face! There were three cabinets, now empty, a towel rack stacked full and a nice white toilet with Tala sat on it and…Tala?

Johnny looked at the redhead and couldn't help but be surprised.

"Tala?"


	2. Cleaning

"Tala?" Johnny asked as he saw the teen slumped on the toilet.

Tala opened his eyes and acknowledged the Scottish mans presence before wincing in pain and closing them again. His hand flew up to his left shoulder and Johnny noticed that there was a fair amount of blood coming from some sort of wound. And it was then that he realized that it was Tala who had hidden in the bathroom. But the main question was why?

He then crouched down in front of the teen and looked him over trying to locate all of his injuries and assess just how serious they were. He started with the teens head. His hair was in its usual style but it was ruffled and had streaks of blood and mud mixed in and on the left side, a clump was sticking out where somebody had yanked the hair in order to move him. He then looked at the teen's skin, it was pale, and thankfully, it was not any paler than usual. That meant he could not have lost too much blood, but Johnny had to work fast or else he could lose the teen altogether. His right cheek had a thin slice over it but the blood had managed to stop itself and his bottom lip was split slightly and had once again stopped itself. Johnny then saw the start of a large black eye on the teens left eye but aside from those his face was doing pretty well compared to the rest of his body.

Johnny knew the teens shoulder was bad but he decided against looking at that one until he had to. So he decided that he had to look at the teens legs and check for any damage. It was then that he noticed the teen was only wearing a pair of board shorts, similar to his own, and that his legs were not doing so well. Across the backs of both calves, there were red lines that were slowly dripping out blood and there were also finger shaped bruises where her had once again be grabbed and dragged along by whoever had tortured him in such a cruel way. As he concentrated more on the marks, he realized that they were marks made by a whip, and a fair few of them at that. Johnny then moved over to the towel pile, grabbed a small flannel from the top and two larger ones from the bottom of the pile. He then soaked the flannel in the sink and he crouched down new to the Russian placing the larger two on the floor next to him.

"Tala, I need you to answer me somehow. Are you ready for me to clean your legs up? Will you let me do that?" Johnny looked up to Tala and waited patiently whilst keeping an eye out for any blood that might drip on the floor. After a few moments Tala opened his eyes a crack and gave a slight nod that, had he not been concentrating, Johnny was sure he would have missed.

With a deep breath, Johnny gently placed the damp flannel onto the back of the Russian's right calf and gently dabbed away the fresh blood. He held the shin of the leg as he dabbed slowly at each individual cut and he felt Tala's muscles tense from the slight sting that Johnny knew was going through his entire body. But either the Russian was too tired to make any sounds of pain or he was still hard wired with his abbey training that forced him to show no pain. After ten minutes, Johnny had stopped each of the cuts from bleeding and had managed to clean off all of the mud and dried blood. He knew that the worst that would be under the board shorts would be bruises so he decided to leave them for Tala to worry about. He then gently patted down the boys legs with the first of the larger towels and threw that and the blood stained flannel into the bath for somebody else to worry about.

He then looked at the light jacket that covered the teen's chest and stomach and he saw the blood still coming from his left shoulder and knew he would have to worry about that before anything else that might be causing him pain. So he slowly took Tala's right hand that was clutching his shoulder and gently loosened the fingers that clutched onto the shoulder and moved the hand to rest in the teens lap. He then saw that on the flesh on top of his shoulder there was a large gash, obviously made by a bullet. Somebody had shot at the teen but it looked like he had been quick enough to be able to avoid an all too early grave. Johnny knew he had to clean the thing and that it was going to hurt, but he could see Tala going pale and knew he had to do something quick.

He jumped to his feet and grabbed another flannel-sized towel, soaked it with water and rushed back over to Tala and slowly pulled the jacket off his body and also threw it into the bath. He then knew Tala was going to be angry no matter what he did next so he quickly dabbed the flannel onto the wound and got it clean in a matter of minutes. And to his relief he heard that Tala was mumbling something about killing whomever it was that was causing him so much pain. Johnny saw that the wound was as clean as it was going to get and he threw the second bloody flannel into the bath with the other bloody cloths and picked up the last clean towel and began to clot the wound the best he could.

He was glad that the rest of his upper body mainly consisted of bad bruises and scratch marks and luckily not enough to cause any serious trouble. He then began thinking of ways that he could stop the blood whilst he got Tala to the nearest hospital or doctors. He looked around the room, there was nothing that he would be able to tie around his shoulder in order to stop any more blood from coming out. The towels would not be long enough to tie up and there was actually nothing else that would be half as good. He then saw that Tala's breathing had evened out and he was slowly regaining colour to his face. But still there was nothing that would be good enough.

Then, in a pure stroke of luck, he put his hand on his head to stop the headache that was coming on and he felt his bandana! It would be long enough and he could defiantly tie it as tight as is need be to stop the blood flowing. So, in another stroke of pure luck he used one hand to keep pressure on the towel and Tala's wound and the other to untie his headband with just one tug on the end. He then took it and placed the middle in his mouth and prepared to be as quick as lightning with his tying. He then removed the towel, threw it into the bath and quickly tied his bandana around Tala's shoulder and pulled it so tight that it would stop the blood but not cause Tala too much pain.

Johnny then sat on the floor and watches Tala's wound to make sure that the blood flow had stopped and he couldn't help but smile when he saw no more blood seeping through. He then watched and saw that Tala was not becoming any paler and that his breathing was as even as it had always been. He then began thinking about what he should do next; well first was getting Tala to a hospital or doctors. Then he remembered that Tala and his team were not supposed to be in Russia anymore so he could not take him to a mainstream hospital or doctors. Then he remembered that his hotel had a doctor that was employed to do the bidding of the occupants even if it was not to heal the occupant himself or herself.

Johnny then felt around in his pocket, found his mobile, and began dialling Mr Dickinson's number. When the elderly man picked up Johnny instructed him to send the hotel doctor up to his room and tell him to wait there until Johnny arrived back. Mr Dickinson knew Johnny would explain at a more convenient time and agreed without a problem and simply hung up leaving the Scots man and the Russian alone to get back to the hotel.

Johnny stood up and looked down at the Russian. Tala was strong, he had proven that much at the championships when he managed to send him and Tyson into some sort of parallel universe. But when you looked at the boys figure, he did not look nearly half as strong. He was rather tall, not as tall as Johnny, but rather tall. And he was very thin, like he had been starved more than he had been fed and there were slight muscles all over his body. Johnny was sure he could lift and carry the teen out to the limo that was waiting to take him to his desired destination.

Johnny knew he might as well tell Tala that he is going to help him before he picked him up and risked getting his head ripped off because Tala felt threatened. "Tala, I'm going to have to carry you out to my limo. Please don't kill me; I'm only trying to help you." Johnny waited for Tala to show that he agreed with what he about to happen. He then gave another slight nod of the head and Johnny was glad that he was still alive; he thought he might have lost him when he was not watching.

With a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, Johnny placed his right arm under Tala's knees and placed his left arm under the small of his back and easily lifted the Russia off the toilet and turned to the door. He strode out of the room as quick, and careful as he could, and began walking away from the dark halls and towards the front of the building. He was surprised that Tala was even lighter than he would have though, it was clear that he had been starved for a while before and after the championships but he had enough weight to suggest that they had fed him enough to keep him alive and relatively healthy. Looks like Biovault was even crazier than he thought.

As they left the dark side of the stadium, as Johnny had dubbed it, Tala seemed to begin regaining consciousness. He did not make any attempts to talk but he did move his head into a more comfortable position so that it did not move about so much with Johnny's steps. Johnny was sure he then heard light snoring coming from the redheaded teen that was in perfect time with his heartbeats, it was nice to know that at least Tala would be asleep whilst the doctor assessed how serious his injuries really were.

As they reached the entrance hall Johnny could see police officers and, Mr Dickinson himself. He looked down at the sleeping teen in his arms and knew that Tala was the one they were looking for and Johnny just could not let them take him and question him. It would not be fair to the teen, so he decided that he would go up to Mr Dickinson, find out what was going on and then make sure Tala got back to his hotel with him. Where he would be properly looked after and he could explain to Johnny about why he was hidden in the bathroom of his old teams changing room.

With one final glance at the sleeping Russian in his arms, Johnny left the surprisingly warm arena and headed out into the bitter Russian winter. He knew Tala would not be able to stay for very long out in the cold so he had a matter of minutes to find out what was going on and where Tala was going to go next. So he marched over to Mr Dickinson as quick, and once again carefully, as he could and waited patiently whilst Mr Dickinson finished talking to the police officer. And surprisingly he was speaking fluent Russian and it appeared to stun even the police officer who he was having the conversation with. When he was done the officer, he turned to Johnny and smiled at the sight of him cradling Tala in his arms.

"Come along Johnny, we have many things to talk about." Johnny then looked down at Tala and Mr Dickinson understood fully what he meant. "Don't worry about Tala, he's now protected by the BBA, he's safe. Now come along into my limo, the poor boy looks to be a little cold." He smiled and began walking towards his limo with Johnny following in silent confusion behind him.


	3. Knowing

The limo was bigger than any Johnny had ever been, so that is quite big considering whom he was and who his friends were. The seats were black leather but it was a comfortable leather, not all cold and horrible like normal. There was also a magazine rack, a T.V, a mini fridge and even a stereo! He was most definitely going to have to ask Mr Dickinson where he brought such an amazing limo so he could buy one himself just to make the three other members off his team jealous as ever.

He slid into the limo, laid Tala down on one of the seats, and sat down next to Mr Dickinson on the other. He watched as Tala adjusted himself in his sleep and curled into a ball being careful of his shoulder wound without even knowing it. The limo then pulled away from the stadium and towards their mystery destination. Despite the low rumble of the engine and the rather heavy breathing of the head of the BBA Tala slept on without a single care in his, hopefully, peacefully quiet world of dreams.

"Are you okay now Johnny? The blood didn't bother you too much, did it?" Mr Dickinson had easily turned his attention away from Tala and watched, as Johnny could not even glance away from the Russian teen.

Johnny shook his head never averting his gaze. "No, I managed to help Tala without throwing up so I am quite proud, but I want to know what happened to him. And where will he go now? Why were the police at the stadium? Was it because they were looking for Tala?" His eyes were still on Tala but Mr Dickinson could easily see the fear mixed with curiosity swirling around in them and he could not help but smile.

He sighed and got comfortable knowing that his story would take a while as well as the ride back to Johnny's hotel. "I'll go from the beginning. The BBA have been after Voltare for years, and when we heard about him sponsoring an abbey, that specialised in beyblading we knew something was up. You see, Voltare is not a kind or generous man so naturally this strange occurrence had our attention immediately. We sent in a few agents disguised as visitors who were inquiring about putting their children into the abbey. But sadly, they were unable to find anything wrong with the abbey, the way it was run and the children who all seemed happy to be there.

"So we had to leave Voltare and his new abbey alone, but we always had somebody watching them just to be sure. And then about ten years ago now the head of the abbey, Boris, approached Bruce, Tyson's father, and asked for his help. He wanted him to research all about bitbeasts for him so he could use that and plan how to alter their own bitbeasts with maximum power. And thankfully, Bruce did not agree and when he was questioned by the police, he happily gave over all of the information he had and joined us in our efforts to stop Biovault. And this is when I decided that we needed a team to take down the abbey even though we were not sure how far they had gone. But when we arrived here and Kai turned away from us, we knew it was bad and that we had to stop them. And you know everything from there.

"Now onto what's been happening behind the scenes in that abbey, and most importantly with the Demolition boys. They were trained much harsher than any normal person would be in any sort of sport and that was just the start of the problem. They would beat the four boys up when they made the slightest mistake and they would only get fed once every other day or so. Then these world championships came close, and they took it all to a completely new level. They programmed all sorts of things into those boys in the hopes of turning them into ultimate fighting machines that could be easily controlled. But the boys did not want to be controlled, they thought they could be strong enough on their own, and that is why they fought so hard to try to win during the championships, because they wanted to do it on their own. But it did not work out; they were not as strong as the Bladebreakers but they were able to accept that fact. Voltare and Boris however, they did not accept it at all.

"The day after the championships, the day you were supposed to be going home, they took the boys to an old warehouse about ten minutes from the stadium. They beat them the worse they ever had, in fact it was so bad that Ian actually died from severe blood loss whilst the others only just pulled through. They then shot Spencer and Brian through the hearts making sure that there was no chance of survival for them. And then Tala was stood there and he knew what was coming. Since they had left him until last he had been able to regain some of his strength and he managed to dodge the bullet and he ran away. He hid in the warehouse for the night whilst they were arrested and then during the early hours of this morning he walked through the storm and came here to his old dressing room.

"That is why the police were outside, I had them searching for him because I was worried and when they had reported his team members dead I feared the worst for him. But when you called me earlier I brought the police with me to make sure that he would be fine, but thanks to you Johnny, he is alive. Because of you, we can give him a second chance in life. I really am proud of the fact that you overcame the fear that almost stopped you and your fear of blood just to help him. And now, well he is going to stay with you until he is healed, I know you want to leave but he needs you. And when he is healed, you two will go back to Scotland and I trust you to help him see what kind of life he can have now that he is free. Can I trust you to do that for him Johnny?" Mr Dickinson was stroking his moustache as he watched Johnny process everything he had just said.

But Johnny just sat there staring at the still sleeping Russian. He knew that the Demolition boys had had it hard, but he did not even imagine that it was half as hard as it had been. He admired Tala before he knew, and now Tala might as well have been an immortal now. He had practically been through the seven rings of hell and back. And Johnny knew that he could not just leave Tala to somebody else, especially after he had seen him at his weakest and he had been the one to help him when he was at that point. He was going to help him.

"You can Sir; I think I'm the only person who won't feel pity for him now. Because I know he won't want it, and I know he'll just want to live and I'll definitely be able to help him." For the first time he looked away from the sleeping Russian and looked at Mr Dickinson showing him that he understood what was being asked of him and that he would happily oblige to help. Especially now since he knew that Tala had nobody left and he could do with a friend.

Mr Dickinson looked at the young Scottish boy sat across from him and he felt nothing but admiration. Sat before him was a young boy who was willing to give up most of his time to help somebody who had never had a normal child or teenage life. He was willing to be his first friend and to look after him. And that was all he could ask of the teen. "Thank you, and he may not show it straight away, but I am sure one day Tala will also thank you for helping him too." He then looked at the sleeping teen and knew that he would have to keep an eye on the pair to make sure that they didn't end up killing one another before the had the chance to be friends.

Just then the limo slowed down and the engine cut out signalling to the passengers that they had arrived at their destination. Johnny's gaze went straight back to Tala who was still sleeping soundly and he then glanced up at his left shoulder. There was no more blood on the bandanna and Johnny was glad that he was able to stop the blood flow and save somebody's life. When the door was pulled open Mr Dickinson smiled at the Scottish teen and urged him to go and pick up his still sleeping competitor.

"Now, the doctor is already in your room and he has already been paid for his silence about this job. I will have the Doctor tell me all of the recovery details and then I will let you know when you can take Tala back to your home. Go on, I think he needs that wound sewn up as soon as. I should be in contact before dinner time." He smiled once more and nudged Johnny to get him moving once again.

Johnny gave a smiled to the elder man as a thank you and moved to pick up the sleeping Russian. He cradled him in his arms once again as he stood up from the limo and made his way into the hotel. The storm had begun to pick up again and was making it much colder than it normally would have been at that time of year. And since Tala was only in a pair of board shorts and he had many injuries Johnny knew that he had no time to waste in getting him inside and warm.

So with a quick glance back and nod to the limo he entered the warmth of the hotel lobby and went for the lift. He was almost there when he was stopped by the hotel receptionist. She was about 25, had bleach blonde hair and had some strange kind of obsession with him for some reason that not even god knew. She always wore bright pink eye shadow and lipstick to match and it was obvious that she had a spray tan because she was orange, and she lived in Russia! But easily the worst part was the fact that she was actually from England, so she knew how to speak to him! And now she was blocking his was to the lift.

"Hi Johnny! Where have you been, I went looking for you earlier but they said you had gone out for the day! I thought we were going to spend the morning together, oh well maybe tomorrow. And look!" She gave a glance to the sleeping Russian in his arms and gave Johnny and even bigger grin. "You were doing charity work with beggars or maybe slaves I see, that's so kind of you! I mean nobody else would waste their time with him, but you Johnny McGregor are a true saint!" She then lunged in for a hug but the annoyed Scots man managed to dodge her thanks to his many years of beyblading.

He then gave out a frustrated sigh and looked at the confused girl. "I will tell you this once, so listen. This is Tala, he is going to be staying with me, and no he is not a beggar nor is he a slave! He is a world-class beyblader and he was the captain of the demolition boys, you remember them? Russia's number one team? And should I find out you are talking about his that way again then this hotel will be loosing more than a few of it's current members. Got it?" It may have sounded harsh and mean, but it was the only way that the girl would understand what he was saying. With a quick nod she hurried off back to the reception to go back to work although for the first time since Johnny had been there she was doing it quietly and she actually went back and did some work!

He then quickly and rather gracefully considering he was carrying somebody in his arms, slid into the lift before the doors closed. He was thankful that the lift was empty so he did not have to worry about all of the businesspersons staring at him because of Tala. It never bothered him, but it really did annoy the hell out of him. And he did not want to become annoyed, start shouting and risk-waking Tala up, he needed his rest after everything that had happened.

He then felt Tala shift slightly in his arms and figured that he was just moving about in his sleep. After all, when they were in the limo he had moved around unknowingly until he was comfortable and warm and he had then scooted around a bit after so he just dismissed it and kept watching the floor numbers go up.

Then there was a few breath that were heavier than Johnny's on his neck. "McGregor, you had better put me down, now!"


End file.
